tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking In
Breaking In (stylized as Breaking_In) is an American sitcom television series, which ran on Fox from April 6, 2011 to April 3, 2012. The series debuted as a midseason replacement following American Idol.[1] Initially, Fox cancelled the series in May 2011,[2] however three months later TV Guide announced that Breaking In had been renewed for a second season. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)# hide *1 Premise *2 Cast and characters **2.1 Main cast **2.2 Recurring cast *3 Development and production **3.1 U.S. ratings *4 Home Media *5 References *6 External links Premisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: List of Breaking In episodesAn eclectic team of geniuses and "legitimate" thieves who work at a high tech security firm are assigned to break into various high tech security systems by their owners in an attempt to find any flaws in said systems. Cast and charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit Main casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Bret Harrison as Cameron Price, a slacker-hacker who wanted to spend his life living comfortably in college as a big fish in a small pond after hacking their computers to give himself a full scholarship for life, but was drafted into Contra Security when they found out what he had done and threatened to expose him. He is 28 years old. His birthday is on April 6, 1984. He is skilled in disarming firewalls, password encryption and general troubleshooting. *Alphonso McAuley as Cassius "Cash" Sparks, a 27-year-old fanboy genius and gadget guy who loves pranking and candy bars. He does office pranks, skilled in robotics and nano-technology and is a master of sci-fi, comic book and fanboy trivia. He also freestyle raps and lives in his mother's garage. *Odette Annable as Melanie Garcia (season 1; guest season 2; 12 episodes), a thrill-seeking lock picker and safe cracker with whom Cameron is infatuated. Melanie was in a relationship with Dutch until he got arrested for selling clean urine to airline pilots for drug tests. *Megan Mullally as Veronica "Ronnie" Judith Mann (season 2), The new Boss of Contra Security.[3] *Erin Richards as Molly Marie Hughes (season 2), the executive assistant of Veronica Mann. She acts as the love interest for Cash in Season 2.[4] *Christian Slater as Ferris "Oz" Oswald Osbourne, a former thief and counterfeiter who now runs Contra Security and is trying to keep on the up-and-up, whose favorite thing to do is order around and manipulate his staff. He begins numerous episodes by saying "Greeting and salutations," a reference to Slater's role in the 1988 movie Heathers. Recurring casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Michael Rosenbaum as Dutch Nilbog (season 1-2; 8 episodes), Melanie's ex-boyfriend,[5] has a jock-like personality and made a living selling clean urine on the internet to help people pass drug tests, which paid for his yellow Hummer, "Golden Thunder". Despite his personality and attitude, he is a very attentive boyfriend, which borders on smothering. Dutch later joins the team in episode three as their mechanic and wheel man. According to Cameron he got arrested for selling pee to airline pilots for drug tests. *Trevor Moore as Josh Armstrong (season 1; 7 episodes), a promiscuous psychoanalyst and master of disguise who can pretend to be anybody and manipulate people, but can't stand Cameron. He was raised by a lesbian couple, both of whom are astronauts. *Jennifer Irwin as "Creepy" Carol (season 1–2; 19 episodes). *Lance Krall as Ricky Borten (season 2; 12 episodes). *Terrell Lee as Buddy Revell (season 2; 12 episodes). *Samm Levine as Samm Levine (season 2; 2 episodes). Development and productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit In October 2009, Fox announced that it had given a script commitment to creator and writer Adam F. Goldberg for a new comedy.[6] A pilot commitment followed in January 2010,[7] and casting announcements began the following February. Bret Harrison was the first to be cast, with the series tentatively titled Titan Team.[8] In March, Alphonso McAuley joined the pilot, now titled Security. Odette Annable was the third to join a few weeks later,[9] and the cast was then completed with the additions of Christian Slater and Trevor Moore.[10][11][12] In June 2010, Fox ordered two more scripts for the series, under the new title Breaking In,[13][14] with the series officially picked up in November with a 7-episode order.[15][16] Michael Rosenbaum made a cameo appearance in the pilot episode, but producers were "so pleased with the performance" that he was later added to the main cast.[5] Filming for the six remaining episodes began in Los Angeles in February 2011.[5] On May 10, 2011, Fox cancelled Breaking In along with four other series that had been "on the bubble".[17][18] However, two days later, Deadline.com reported that the network was in potential talks with Sony Pictures Television to have Breaking In return for a second season,[19] however the series was not included on Fox's 2011-12 schedule.[20] The following month, Fox picked up the options on the cast until November 15, making another season possible.[21] In August 2011, news broke that Breaking In had been renewed for a second season to air as a midseason replacement in 2012.[22] About the renewal, Fox's entertainment president, Kevin Reilly, said in a statement: "We are looking forward to bringing it back for a second season and continuing our relationship with this incredibly talented cast and these fantastic creators -- Adam Goldberg and Seth Gordon. We can't wait to see where they take these characters next year."[22] Afterward, it was confirmed that only Slater, Harrison and McCauley would return as regulars for the new season; Annable and Rosenbaum would only return for guest appearances.[23] In addition, Megan Mullally and Erin Richards were to join the cast.[23][24] U.S. ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit Home Mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit On November 6, 2012, Amazon.com released both seasons on DVD. The 2-disc set is on DVD-R discs, burned on request. It contains no features. The show is also availabile to stream on Amazon.com and iTunes Store. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up ^' Seidman, Robert (2010-11-19). "Fox Mid-Season Schedule - 'American Idol' to Wednesdays/Thursdays; 'Fringe' to Fridays". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2010-11-30. #'Jump up ^' "Fox cancels five series | Sympatico.ca TV Guide". Tvguide.ca. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie. "Megan Mullally Joins Fox's 'Breaking In' As New Regular As Part Of Creative Revamp". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox's 'Breaking In' To Add British Actress Erin Richards As New Regular". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvline_5-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvline_5-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvline_5-2 c''] Mitovich, Matt Webb (2011-03-02). "Exclusive: Michael Rosenbaum Confirmed for Full-Time Sitcom Gig". TVLine. Retrieved 2011-03-20. #Jump up ^' "Development Update: Monday, October 26". ''The Futon Critic. 2009-10-26. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' "Development Update: Friday, January 15". The Futon Critic. 2010-01-15. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' "Development Update: Friday, February 5". The Futon Critic. 2010-02-05. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' "Development Update: Monday, March 15". The Futon Critic. 2010-03-15. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' Mitchell, Kerrie (2010-03-22). "Christian Slater to shoot comedy pilot: If at first you don't succeed...". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie (2010-03-21). "Christian Slater to star in Fox pilot". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' "Development Update: Monday, March 22". The Futon Critic. 2010-03-22. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie (2010-07-01). "Several Pilots Remain In Contention With Cast Options Extensions; Pickup Decision On CW's 'HMS' Expected Next Week". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' "Development Update: Monday, June 28". The Futon Critic. 2010-06-28. Retrieved 2010-11-28. #'Jump up ^' Bierly, Mandi (2010-11-19). "Christian Slater will be 'Breaking In' to his first comedy series on Fox". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-11-30. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie (2010-11-19). "It's Official: Fox Picks Up Christian Slater Comedy 'Breaking In' For Midseason". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2010-11-30. #'Jump up ^' Ausiello, Michael (2011-05-10). "Fox Cancels Human Target, Lie To Me, Chicago Code, Two Others". TVLine. Retrieved 2011-05-11. #'Jump up ^' Hibberd, James (2011-05-10). "Fox cancels 'Human Target,' 'Breaking In'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2011-05-10. #'Jump up ^' Andreeva, Nellie (2011-05-12). "Fox's 'Breaking In' To Get Another Chance?". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2011-05-13. #'Jump up ^' Fox 2011-12 Primetime Schedule Announced - TV by the Numbers #'Jump up ^' Eric Goldman. "Breaking In One Step Closer to Returning - TV News at IGN". Tv.ign.com. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-Breaking_In_Renewed_22-0 Jump up to: '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-Breaking_In_Renewed_22-1 b''] Seidman, Robert (August 25, 2011). "It's Official: 'Breaking In' Renewed for Second Season by Fox". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved August 25, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvline1_23-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_In_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvline1_23-1 b] Matt Webb Mitovich (2011-12-28). "Breaking In - Season 2 Cast Update: Odette Annable, Michael Rosenbaum". Tvline.com. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #'Jump up ^' Michael Ausiello (2012-01-09). "Breaking In Casts Erin Richards in Season 2". Tvline.com. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #'Jump up ^' Seidman, Robert (April 7, 2011). "Wednesday Final Ratings: 'Law & Order: SVU,' 'Survivor,' 'American Idol' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved April 7, 2011. #'Jump up ^' Seidman, Robert (May 18, 2011). "Tuesday Final Ratings: 'Breaking In,' 'The Good Wife,' 'Body of Proof' Adjusted Down; 'NCIS,' 'NCIS: LA,' 'Glee,' 'The Biggest Loser' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 25, 2011. #'Jump up ^' "2010-11 Season Broadcast Primetime Show Viewership Averages - Ratings | TVbytheNumbers". Tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com. 2011-06-01. Retrieved 2012-01-23. #'Jump up ^' Bibel, Sara (March 7, 2012). "Tuesday Final Ratings : 'The Biggest Loser' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved March 8, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Complete List of 2011-12 Season TV Show Viewership Sunday Night Football Tops Followed By American Idol, NCIS and Dancing With The Stars". Tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com. 2012-05-24. Retrieved 2012-05-25. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1630574/ Breaking In] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/breaking-in-2011/ Breaking In] at TV.com Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Breaking_In_(TV_series)&oldid=611170196"Categories: *2010s American television series *2011 American television series debuts *2012 American television series endings *American television sitcoms *Television shows set in California *English-language television programming *Fox network shows *Single-camera television sitcoms *Television series by Happy Madison *Television series revived after cancellation *Television series by Sony Pictures Television Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Article *Talk Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Deutsch *Français *Italiano *Русский Edit links*This page was last modified on 2 June 2014 at 02:10. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Mobile view * Category:Adam F. Goldberg Category:Seth Gordon Category:Bret Harrison Category:Christian Slater Category:Megan Mullay Category:Erin Richards Category:Michael Rosenbaum Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Breaking In